YOUR BLAHBLAHBLAH
by Hirudinea
Summary: "Bukan karena Haechan nakal, tapi terkadang Mark memang seperti itu." Ssstt... Jangan sebarkan ini, ok? [MARKHYUCK/MARKCHAN] [NCT] teristimewa untuk Markhyuck shipper. Miss you


**OH MY-?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **MARKHYUCK/MARKCHAN**

 **MARK X DONGHYUCK /**

 **MARK X HAECHAN**

 **...**

 **WARN : BL, RATED M! TYPOS**

 **[SEMI PWP, FRONTAL!]**

 **Sekali lagi, Ini rated M!**

 **Dosa milik bersama dan ditanggung oleh masing-masing individu!**

 **Terima kasih!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Si penggoda ulung Haechan Lee dan si penyabar Mark Lee."

Tunggu dulu... Penyabar? Mark Lee? Si penyabar Mark Lee?

Halah, dusta apa pula itu?!

Disuguhi kulit bahu indah milik Haechan saja langsung kalap, begitu mau disebut sebagai penyabar.

"Si penuh nafsu Mark Lee"

Itu baru benar.

 **...**

 **...**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **...**

Punya pacar itu ada senang dan susahnya.

Jika senang, tidak akan selamanya jadi senang. Dan begitupun sebaliknya, jika sudah susah, tidak mungkin selamanya akan terus susah. Semua pasti akan ada suka-dukanya. Sama seperti apa yang saat ini tengah dirasakan oleh Mark. Buat Mark, pacaran dengan Haechan itu suka-dukanya sangat banyak.

Sukanya, yaitu karena Haechan sangat tidak terduga dan penuh kejutan. Dengan begitu dia jadi tidak pernah bosan dengannya. Dan bagaimana dirinya bisa bosan jika setiap hari selalu diberikan sesuatu yang berbeda oleh bocah manisnya tersebut. Maklum, pacarnya itu sangatlah _unbelievable._

Tinggalkan kesukaan dalam hubungan miliknya dan mari beralih kepada rasa duka yang tak jarang selalu menimpa hubungan mereka.

Dukanya, yaitu karena Haechan sangat manja, jahil, dan tidak pernah bisa diam. Terkadang jika sikap Haechan yang sangat jahil itu mulai kambuh, maka sasaran utama dari kekasihnya itu pasti dirinya. Tak jarang Haechan juga sering menjadikannya sebagai sasaran empuk pelampiasan rasa kesal yang tengah dialaminya.

" _Hyung,_ main yuk."

Malam itu Haechan menginap di apartemen miliknya. Ia sedang sibuk dengan lirik lagu yang tengah dibuatnya dan Haechan sedang berguling-guling aneh di atas ranjang.

Saat sang kekasih mengajaknya untuk main, entah main apa yang dimaksud oleh bocah itu, dirinya hanya merespon dengan deheman pelan. Dan ia melakukan itu dengan tanpa mempedulikan respon seperti apa yang nanti akan diterimanya dari bocah itu setelah bersikap tidak acuh begitu.

" _Hyung,_ tau tidak? Kemarin aku dan Mark habis menabrak pohon palem saat jalan-jalan di pinggir pantai." Tiba-tiba topik pembicaraan telah beralih dengan begitu saja.

Dan jangan berkerut dahi. Mark yang dimaksud oleh Haechan bukanlah dirinya, melainkan kucing manis pemberiannya yang diberi nama 'Mark' oleh sang kekasih. Aneh memang. Tapi setelah mendengar alasan manisnya. Rasanya cukup menyentuh juga.

 _"Kenapa namaku dipakai untuk menamai kucing itu?"_

 _"Hyung-kan suka 'kabur' ke luar kota dan aku jadi sering rindu karena hal itu. Tapi aku rasa sekarang aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi, sebab saat ini jika aku rindu padamu, maka akan ada satu Mark lagi yang akan menemaniku. Akukan punya dua Mark, jadi tak perlu sedih lagi kalau sedang rindu."_

Dulu setelah sang pacar berkata seperti itu, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menyambar bibir milik sang kekasihnya tersebut dengan sangat gemas. Habis mau bagaimana lagi, Haechan itu orangnya sangat menggemaskan dan sering membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak melakukan hal yang seperti itu.

"Benarkah kalian menabrak pohon palem? Bagaimana bisa? Dan apakah pohon palemnya masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja? Aku jadi berpikir bahwa nasib pohon palem itu pasti sangatlah tragis, kasihan dia. _Ditabrak oleh dua makhluk kelebihan berat seperti kalian."_

 **"BUAGH"**

Sebuah bantal mendarat dengan sangat sempurna di kepala miliknya ketika dirinya baru saja selesai bicara.

Haechan itu suka tersinggung jika ada seseorang yang membahas mengenai masalah berat badan. Dikatai sedikit berisi saja suka mengamuk, nah, apalagi jika dikatai kelebihan berat badan seperti yang disebutkannya tadi. Maka ya sudah pasti Haechan akan merajuk kepadanya.

"Iya-iya aku memang kelebihan berat badan. Aku tidak langsing, tidak tampan, dan tidak ada menarik-menariknya sama sekali di matamu."

Dari ekor matanya ia bisa melihat Haechan tengah memeluk boneka anjing besar -milik sang kekasih sendiri yang sudah lama ditinggal di sini, dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Kau selalu menarik di mataku tenang saja."Sanggahnya dengan santai lalu menutup laptop miliknya untuk mulai fokus kepada sang kekasih yang sepertinya sedang sangat butuh perhatian yang besar dari dirinya.

"Iya, aku memang menarik, menarik untuk kauolok kan maksudnya." Sang kekasih mencibirnya dengan cebikan bibir yang terlihat sangat manis di matanya. Dan huh, bisa tidak sih kekasihnya itu tidak nampak menggemaskan meski hanya untuk sekali saja? Kenapa setiap saat dia selalu tampak sangat manis seperti itu, meski dia tidak sedang bersikap sok manis sekali pun.

"Sudahlah, tau begini lebih baik aku menginap saja ke rumahnya Doyoungie _Hyung."_

"Tidak bisa. Burung yang sudah masuk ke dalam sangkar tidak akan bisa bebas dengan begitu saja." Ia menggeleng santai lalu beranjak dari kursi miliknya untuk berjalan menuju ke arah ranjang. Menghampiri sang kekasih yang hendak beranjak dari ranjangnya. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, bisa tidak bisa dirinya harus segera memerangkap bocah itu ke dalam dekapan super erat yang dimilikinya supaya dia tidak bisa kabur.

"Kandangnya kurobohkan, maka dengan begitu aku bisa -Aaaaakh Mark Hyuung...!" Haechan berteriak heboh saat Mark secara tiba-tiba sungguhan memerangkap tubuhnya ke ranjang. Mark mengurung tubuh milik Haechan ke dalam dekapan super erat yang dimilikinya dan membawa anak itu untuk berbaring nyaman di atas sana. Haechan memberengut karena tidak suka dengan kekuatan milik Mark yang setara dengan singa liar yang mampu menaklukan dirinya (yang merupakan manusia liar) dengan begitu mudahnya. Kakaknya Haechan saja tidak pernah sekuat ini bisa membelenggu badan milik Haechan ke atas ranjang, tapi Mark? Wow, pria itu ternyata sangat kuat sekali, bahkan Haechan saja sampai tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali jika sudah berada di dalam kungkungan milik pria itu.

"Jangan mengerucutkan bibir seperti itu. Kucium sekarang maka itu tidak akan berakhir dengan hanya ciuman saja. Ya minimal mungkin sampai kau tidak bisa jalan. Bagaimana? Mau?" Mark mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus rambut kepala milik Haechan dan mengecupnya sesekali. Harum shampo beraroma vanila langsung menguar dari sana, membuat Mark jadi dimabuk kepayang olehnya.

Haechan merubah posisi mereka. Jadi dirinya yang di atas dan Mark di bawah. Dengan beralaskan dada bidang milik Mark. Haechan dengan sangat manjanya membaringkan kepalanya di atas sana. Mark yang merasakannya hanya tersenyum. Haechan memang selalu begini jika sudah bersama dengan dirinya. Sangat manja dan suka seenaknya.

"Berani Hyung memperkosaku lagi, maka pada saat itu juga aku akan langsung memanggal kepalamu." Ancam Haechan dengan serius. Tapi bagi Mark, mau seserius apa pun itu ancaman yang dikeluarkan oleh Haechan, maka dia tetap tidak akan takut. Ancaman yang dilayangkan oleh Haechan sebenarnya hanyalah isapan jempol yang tidak pernah terwujud menjadi nyata. Dan hanya omong-omongan belaka.

"Wow, menyeramkan sekali." Mark terkikik. Membuat Haechan yang mendengarnya jadi kesal. Bagi Haechan Mark seperti sedang meremehkan dirinya. Bayangkan saja, saat Haechan sedang ingin serius, tapi malah ditertawakan oleh Mark. Dan siapa yang tidak akan tersinggung dengan itu?

"AAKHHH!" Sekarang giliran Mark yang berteriak heboh. Pasalnya Haechan menggigit bahunya dengan kencang, tidak terduga sekali.

"Sak-"

"Aku mau makan!" Haechan memotong kalimat yang hendak diucapkam oleh Mark dengan cepat. Dia bangun dari tubuh milik Mark lalu duduk dengan bersila di atas ranjang. Haechan melipat tangannya dan memelototi Mark supaya pria itu segera bangun.

"Ya terus kena-"

"Pokoknya mau makan!" Haechan lagi-lagi menyela ucapan milik Mark. Membuat Mark yang mendengarnya jadi kesal sendiri.

"Ayo ke dapuur!" Haechan melompat dari ranjang itu. Menarik tangan milik Mark untuk dibawanya menuju ke dapur. Malam menjelang tengah malam begini Haechan memang sering terkena serangan lapar. Dan Haechan pikir malam-malam begini mencicipi masakan buatan sang pacar adalah yang terbaik.

"Aku malas masak, pesan saja." Mark yang masih setengah marah menjawabnya dengan gaya acuh tak acuh. Tapi meskipun begitu, dirinya tetap mengikuti langkah milik sang kekasih untuk pergi menuju ke dapur. Keinginan milik Haechan adalah hal yang harus selalu Mark patuhi, karena Haechan itu akan berubah menjadi sangat menyeramkan jika sedang merajuk.

"Aku benci _fast food._ Pokoknya masakkan aku sesuatu!" Haechan memaksa. Menarik Mark dengan sesuka hatinya menuju ke dapur. Perut milik Haechan mungkin sudah sangat lapar, dia bahkan sampai tidak peduli sama sekali dengan langkah kaki Mark yang terseok-seok karena dirinya berjalan terlalu cepat.

"Waaa!" Haechan berteriak. Langkah miliknya terlalu cepat, jadi Mark langsung menarik tangannya. Mark membawa tubuh milik Haechan ke dalam pelukannya supaya Haechan tidak bisa melangkah dengan sesukanya lagi.

"Kau membuatku terkejut Hyung!" Kesal Haechan sambil menepuk dada milik Mark dengan keras. Mark yang merasakannya hanya mendengus tak peduli. Baginya masa bodoh Haechan mau terkejut, yang penting sikapnya yang barbar tadi haruslah terhenti.

"Kau mau makan apa?" Mark mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apa saja asal jangan fast food." Haechan berbicara dengan gaya santai miliknya yang khas. Mark meresponnya dengan anggukan singkat. Mereka melangkah bersama menuju ke dapur. Dengan saling bergandengan tangan.

"Kalau begitu telur goreng atau rebus saja ya?" Tawar Mark ketika mereka telah sampai di dapur. Haechan menggeleng tidak suka untuk menolak keras tawaran dari Mark. Telur goreng ataupun rebus bagi Haechan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa mengenyangkan perut. Itu hanya camilan. Camilan kecil yang jika dimasukkan ke dalam perut miliknya hanya akan menjadi butiran debu. Tidak akan berefek sama sekali.

"Lalu kau mau ap-hei, jangan main peluk begini." Mark menarik napasnya dengan dalam saat Haechan tiba-tiba memeluk dirinya dengan erat dari depan.

"Hyung. Tidak jadi lapar. Ayo ke kamar lagi. Hehehe." Haechan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Menatap Mark dengan wajah lugu yang dibuat-buat. Mark hanya mampu menghela napasnya dengan kasar. Lagi-lagi kesabaran miliknya harus diuji. Sebab, sikap menyebalkan dari sang pacar telah muncul.

"Ok, kita ke kamar sekarang." Mark menuruti keinginan dari sang pacar. Dia membelai belakang kepala milik Haechan lalu menuntunnya untuk berjalan bersama menuju ke kamar.

"Tapi aku ingin digendong." Haechan menghentikan langkahnya. Berdiri di belakang tubuh milik Mark lalu bersiap untuk melompat ke sana.

"Apa?! Ta-" Mark hampir menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang namun langsung digeplak oleh Haechan.

"Gendong!" Haechan memotong ucapan milik Mark dengan tegas. Mengeluarkan gaya bossy yang tidak terbantahakan yang dimilikinya untuk memerintah Mark.

"Jangan bercan-" Mark memutar bola matanya tak percaya. Setelah bersikap plin-plan seperti tadi, kini sang kekasih telah berubah menjadi super-super ekstra menyebalkan.

"Gendong!" Haechan tidak peduli dan melompat dengan brutal ke atas punggung milik Mark. Awalnya Mark sempat oleng karena beban tubuh milik Haechan beratnya bukanlah main. Namun setelah itu Mark segera menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan sedikit menaikkan badan bongsor milik Haechan yang sedikit merosot dari punggungnya.

Akhirnya Mark benar-benar menggendong sang pacar. Menggendongnya dengan langkah yang berat menuju ke kamar. Kondisi Mark saat ini tampak sangat tersiksa jika kalian melihatnya dengan secara nyata.

Tubuh milik Mark yang kurus -tidak seberisi orang-orang yang rajin ke gym, harus menopang tubuh seberat dan sepadat milik Haechan. Heol, bayangkan betapa akan sangat sakitnya punggung milik Mark nanti.

"Ini balasan karena telah mengataiku gendut." Haechan memeluk leher milik Mark dengan erat. Saking eratnya Mark bahkan sampai hampir tercekik karenanya.

"Iihhh!" Haechan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Mark kewalahan dan hampir saja terjatuh jika saja tangannya tidak berpegang pada kusen pintu yang ada di depannya.

"Jangan rusuh Chan, kita bisa jatuh kalau kau seperti itu." Mark melemparkan nasihatnya. Tapi Haechan keras kepala dan tetap mencekik leher milik Mark dengan sesuka hatinya. Mark menggeleng pasrah dan hanya bisa semakin menguatkan diri untuk menghadapi sikap menyebalkan milik sang pacar.

"Hei! Hei-Haechan! Jangan rusuh-ARGH!" Mark berteriak super keras. Dan penyebab utamanya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Haechan. Mark menurunkan Haechan lalu segera mengelusi permukaan bahu miliknya yang telah digigit dengan kencang oleh Haechan.

"Sakit? Hahahaha rasakan!" Haechan tertawa bagai setan. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan terdengar sangat keras.

Mark membatin sedih karena hal itu. Dulu dirinya dibutakan oleh apa hingga bisa memiliki kekasih yang seluar biasa ini.

"Sudah puas?" Sausana mulai berubah. Mata milik Mark telah memicing tajam. Tanda bahwa Kesabaran milik Mark hampir habis.

Dan jika Haechan tidak segera lari, maka hal yang tidak diinginkan olehnya pasti akan segera terjadi.

"WAAAAAAAA! HYUNG LEPASKAN!" Baru saja Haechan akan lari tapi Mark telah berhasil menangkap tubuhnya.

"Bagus sekali. Besok akhir pekan. Sekalian saja kubuat kau tidak bisa jalan. Tunggu saja ya sayang."

"TIDAAAAAKK!"

 **...**

"Eunghh... pakaiih pengaman Hyuhhhng-aaahhh!" Haechan sudah mendesah panjang. Mereka baru masuk ke dalam kamar. Dan Mark bahkan belum melakukan hal yang terlalu panas. Lebih tepatnya baru mencumbui leher milik sang kekasih. Tapi parahnya Haechan malah sudah membahas soal pengaman. _Heol,_ tadi saja berteriak "Tidak." Dengan histeris. Tapi ketika sudah dicumbui seperti ini akhirnya menikmati juga.

Haechan mendongakkan kepalanya dengan sangat tinggi. Membiarkan Mark mengeksplorasi leher miliknya dengan lebih leluasa. Tangannya yang sejak tadi tidak melakukan apa-apa ia angkat, membuka kancing kemeja miliknya sendiri dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Entah karena sedang kepanasan atau pada dasarnya dia sudah tidak sabar.

"Wah, wah. Lihat ini?" Mark melepaskan cumbuannya lalu menatap Haechan dengan satu seringaian tipis yang terlihat sangat tampan. Ia lalu memperhatikan Haechan yang saat ini benar-benar terlihat sangat seksi dan juga, polos? Entahlah. Pakaian tak berbentuknya itu sangat membuat bocah itu tampak seksi. Tapi wajah dengan tatapan pasrah itu, entah kenapa malah membuat Mark jadi merasa berdosa sendiri. Menganggap bahwa dirinya adalah seorang paman cabul yang tengah mencabuli seorang anak kecil. Intinya Haechan itu terlihat sangat polos dengan tatapannya yang seperti itu.

"Buka mulutmu." Perintah Mark. Dasar. Merasa berdosa tapi tetap bersikap seperti itu. Seperti paman cabul yang sedang memanfaatkan kepolosan dari seorang bocah lugu seperti Haechan. Tunggu dulu? Haechan? Dia lugu? _Halah,_ pendustaan macam apa lagi ini.

Haechan menurut. Membuka mulutnya dengan sedikit lebar lalu menyamankan diri pada dinding yang saat ini tengah menjadi sandaran untuknya.

Tanpa menunggu lama Mark pun lantas segera memasukkan lidah panjang miliknya ke dalam mulut hangat sang kekasih. Mark semakin menghimpit tubuh milik Haechan ke dinding ketika dirinya tengah berciuman panas dengan bocah itu. Pinggang milik Haechan dicengkeram dengan erat oleh Mark. Membuat Haechan jadi tidak berdaya dalam berdirinya.

"Euhm..." Ciuman itu sangat panas. Bahkan bunyi kecipak salivanya saja terdengar sangat keras. Haechan menekan kepala milik Mark supaya pria itu semakin memeperdalam ciumannya. Sejak dulu Haechan memang sangat suka jika Mark menciumnya seperti ini. Begitu panas dan sangat menggairahkan.

"Kita pindah ke ranjang." Mark melepaskan ciumannya. Tangannya menarik Haechan dengan sedikit terburu-buru lalu membanting tubuh milik bocah itu dengan seenaknya ke ranjang. Mark melepaskan kaos miliknya. Bertelanjang dada di depan Haechan. Lalu menindihnya dan meraup kembali bibir yang telah bengkak itu ke dalam ciuman panas.

Mereka kembali berciuman. Kali ini dengan tempo yang lebih kacau. Mark sudah tidak mempedulikan hal yang lain lagi. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah segera menghabisi pacar nakalnya yang satu ini di ranjang sekarang juga.

Mark mengerahkan tangannya. Menjelajahi pakaian setengah terbuka milik Haechan lalu merobeknya dengan asal. Membuang kain tidak berguna itu ke lantai dekat ranjang. Mark meraba-rabai tubuh bagian atas milik Haechan dengan sensual. Dan dia bisa merasakan tubuh milik sang kekasih sedikit bergetar akibat sentuhan mematikan darinya itu.

"Pengamanku habis. Kita main tanpa kondom saja." Mark berucap setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Napasnya sedikit tidak stabil. Begitu terdengar sangat jantan apa lagi geramannya.

"Aakhh... Euunghhyung!" Haechan berubah jadi gelisah saat tangan milik Mark sudah bermain dan memijat penisnya dari luar jins yang tengah ia pakai. Tangannya ia turunkan untuk menurunkan zipper celana tapi Mark langsung menampik tangan itu. Membuat dia jadi cemberut.

"Di sini aku yang berkuasa, sayang." Mark menyeringai. Memijat penis milik Haechan dengan sepolahnya sendiri. Tangan miliknya yang satu lagi ia pakai untuk memilin puting tegang milik sang kekasih. Dan tentu saja hal itu langsung membuat Haechan jadi semkain resah.

"Sudah, dinikmati saja." Ujar Mark dengan santai sambil kedua tangannya masih aktif mengerjai tubuh milik Haechan. Tangan kiri memijat penis milik bocah itu dan tangan yang satunya juga semakin aktif memilin, menekan, dan bahkan menarik puting milik Haechan dengan sangat kasar secara bergantian.

"Aahnghh... Celananyaah leppaashh!" Haechan kesulitan bicara. Mark dengan seluruh tingkah sialannya itu benar-benar berhasil membuat dirinya jadi begitu menggila seperti ini.

"Belum saatnya. Nanti saja." Mark menjawab singkat. Dia merunduk untuk melahap puting kanan milik Haechan yang jarang terjamah oleh tangan kanannya. Puting itu awalnya ia jilat dengan menggunakan lidah kasar miliknnya. Dan Haechan langsung merintih nikmat hanya karena ini.

Setelah bosan dengan hanya menjilat, maka kini gigi-gigi milik Mark pun mulai beraksi. Ia menggigit-gigit kecil puting itu dengan gemas. Membuat Haechan yang merasakannya jadi langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan frustasi. Haechan frustasi sebab kenikmatan yang menderanya saat ini sangatlah luar biasa. Penisnya dipijat dengan teratur dan kedua putingnya pun juga dijamah dengan sangat baik oleh tangan serta mulut milik Mark.

Haechan merunduk. Sembari menikmati kenikmatan luar biasa itu, dia menengok ke arah selangkangan milik Mark. Di mana saat ini celana milik pria itu telah mengembang. Seperti tenda yang tengah berdiri dengan sangat kokohnya. Dengan masih sambil mendesah-desah (karen sekarang mulut milik Mark telah semakin sadis mengerjai puting miliknya) Haechan mengangkat kakinya. Mengarahkan kaki itu pada selangkangan milik Mark. Awalnya hanya menempel. Tapi setelah benar-benar menempel di sana, Haechan menggerakkan kakinya. Mengurut dan memijat penis itu dengan menggunakan jari-jari kaki miliknya yang kecil.

 **"PLAAK!"**

Mark memukul pantat milik Haechan dengan gemas lalu menatap matanya tajam.

"Bayi kita mulai nakal di sini." Ucapnya sambil menjilat bibir bawah miliknya. Menggoda Haechan yang sejak tadi telah kepanasan di bawah sana.

"Makanya hukum saja bayi nakal ini sampai kau puas~~!" Suara milik Haechan sangat mendayu. Membuat Mark yang mendengarnya jadi langsung tergoda.

Mark mengambil pelumas yang ada di laci nakasnya, membuka pembungkusnya dengan kasar dan brutal. Setelah itu tangannya turun, menarik zipper celana milik Haechan dan segera melepaskannya. Sebuah seringaian tajam tak pernah lepas dari bibir tampan miliknya, dan sungguh hal ini sangatlah mampu untuk membuat Haechan, kekasih hatinya itu jadi semakin terhipnotis kepadanya.

"Hyungghhh~~~ Aku ingin ikut main jugaaa!" Haechan berseru kesal, ia ingin bangun dari berbaringnya dan ikut saling menjamah bersama dengan Mark namun Mark malah menahan tubuhnya.

"Bisa apa kau memangnya?" Mark berkata dengan sangat meremehkan, mengejek Haechan untuk menyulut emosinya. Dan hal itu ternyata cukup berhasil. Haechan langsung berontak dan memaksa untuk ikut menjamah satu sama lain. Tubuh milik bocah itu bahkan langsung naik ke atas pangkuannya dan memaksa ingin berciuman. Namun Mark tidak ingin Haechan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya dengan mudah. Dia setidaknya harus mempermainkan bocah itu terlebih dahulu.

"Eeuunghh!" Sebuah lenguhan putus asa keluar dari celah bibir milik Haechan kala pantat bulat miliknya diremas dengan sangat kasar oleh Mark. Dengan memanfaatkan kondisi ini, di mana Mark tengah sibuk meremasi pantatnya, maka Haechan pun merunduk untuk melepaskan celana dalam yang masih belum Mark lepas dari tubuhnya. Ia sudah cukup merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan celana itu, di mana penisnya benar-benar terasa amat ditekan.

"Kau memang sangat tidak sabaran, sayang." Mark akhirnya membantu Haechan untuk melepaskan celana dalam itu. Tangan kirinya yang tadi masih memegang botol pelumas ia buka, lalu ia tuangkan di atas tangannya.

"Eung-rraasahnya sangat menyikhsaah-aaakhh!" Haechan mengalami sedikit kesulitan saat berbicara kala lubang analnya telah diinvansi oleh Mark. Ia menoleh ke belakang -sedikit ke bawah dan melihat pacarnya itu telah memasukkan jari bermandika pelumas ke dalam lubang miliknya. Ia lantas menghadap ke depan lagi dan memasang wajah yang tampak sangat menggoda, sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Hyuung... celanamu buukhaahh." Haechan berkata -setengah mendesah sambil menelusuri dada telanjang milik Mark dengan jemari lentiknya. Gerakannya terus turun ke bawah, menuju ke celana sang kekasihnya tersebut dengan wajah yang sengaja dibuat tampak sangat mengundang birahi.

"Buka saja kalau kau bisa, dasar penggoda ulung." Mark berbicara tepat di samping telinga kiri milik Haechan dan menggigitnya pelan setelah itu. Tangannya sejak tadi masih bekerja, mengorek lubang ketat milik sang kekasih dengan tanpa henti. Dan Mark yakin saat ini Haechan pasti sedang pusing menerima seluruh sentuhan gila dari dirinya.

"Aku bukannya si penggoda ulung, tapi pada kenyataannya dirimu sendirilah yang tidak pernah bisa tahan dengan si penggoda kecil ini." Haechan mengucapkannya dengan napas yang terasa sedikit berat, jari milik Mark masih bersarang di lubangnya dan bahkan telah bertambah, hingga membuat ia jadi tidak mampu untuk mengontrol diri.

"Apa pun itu, kau tetaplah si penggoda di mataku." Mark merasakan tangan milik Haechan telah berhasil menurunkan celana miliknya, tinggal sedikit lagi dan ia akan menyusul sang kekasih untuk sama-sama telanjang.

"Akh-kau menusuknya terlalu dalam, sayanghh!" Haechan mendongakkan kepalanya dengan tinggi saat merasakan lubang analnya ditusuk terlalu salam oleh jari-jari panjang milik Mark.

Mark sendiri yang mendapat respon seperti itu dari Haechan pun langsung terkekeh senang. Apa lagi wajah milik sang kekasih saat ini benar-benar sangatlah mengundang untuk segera ia cabuli dengan kasar.

"Itu bukan salahku sayang. Ini semua salah lubangmu sendiri yang telah menghisap jari milikku dengan terlalu dalam." Mark sedikit mengubah posisi mereka supaya ia bisa melepaskan celana miliknya sendiri. Dan tampaknya di sini Mark sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk segera menggenjoti lubang ketat nan panas itu dengan penis miliknya sekarang juga.

"Sebe-ahk... sebenarnya, lubanghkuh menginginkaan penis besaaarrhhkk milikmu saayangg... Dan diaah tidaakhh akan puas jika hanya dengan jari-AAAHHHH HYUUUNGHHH!" Haechan mendesah dengan sangat keras saat Mark menggigit puting menegang miliknya dengan tidak terduga. Kepalanya sudah mulai pening, apa lagi kini Mark telah menggesek-gesekkan penis besar nan panjang itu ke permukaan lubang miliknya yang sejak tadi terus berkedut, seperti ingin menghisap sesuatu.

Haechan menunduk, menjambak rambut milik Mark dengan kasar untuk melampiaskan seluruh rasa nikmat yang saat ini tengah menyerang tubuhnya dengan bertubi-tubi. Kaki bergetarnya yang sejak tadi melingkar di pinggang milik sang kekasih semakin ia eratkan supaya tubuh mereka bisa semakin menempel satu sama lain.

"Eeunghh penisshku..." Haechan tak mampu berkata lebih panjang, ia segera meraih penis miliknya sendiri lalu mengurutnya untuk mengejar ejakulasi yang sepertinya sudah semakin dekat.

Mark tidak mengacuhkan hal itu, dia hanya asik menyusu pada puting kanan -berganti ke puting kiri milik sang kekasih. Di mana kini puting itu telah amat sangat menegang, dan mungkin jika Mark terus menghisap, gigit, dan melumatnya, hal itu akan membantu Haechan untuk mengeluarkan ejakulasinya.

"Aaakkhh!" Tak selang lama Haechan telah benar-benar mengeluarkan semen miliknya dengan sangat deras. Tubuhnya sedikit meremang kala cairan itu terus keluar bagai tiada habisnya, dan ketika ia melihat ke bawah, cairan itu telah membanjiri paha milik mereka berdua dan jatuh ke ranjang milik kekasihnya.

"Seharusnya, aku tidak perlu mengambil cadangan pelumas di laci, jika pada kenyataannya cairan ini sudahlah sangat lebih dari cukup untuk melumasi penisku sebelum masuk ke dalam lubang ketat ini." Mark melumuri penisnya yang ada di depan lubang milik Haechan dengan cairan sperma itu dan menatap wajah sayu kekasihnya dengan tajam.

Pada awalnya Haechan sedikit gemetar ketika Mark, kekasihnya menatapnya dengan amat tajam begitu. Namun tak selang lama ia segera mengontrol kondisinya dan balik menatap sang kekasih dengan mata mengerling nakal yang terlihat sedikit menantang bagi Mark.

"Eurm..." Haechan mendesah kecil saat penis itu akhirnya melakukan penetrasinya.

"Sayanghhh... Aku rasahh penismu bertambah besaarhkk... Eeung-janganhh memasukkannya dengan terlaluh pelan-Akhh ahh!" Haechan memilin putingnya sendiri untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang mulai menyerang lubang miliknya.

"Apakah kau mengukurnya sampai kau bisa tahu kalau ini bertambah besar?" Ucap Mark sambil menepuk kulit pantat milik Haechan dengan kasar.

"Dan kenapa jika aku memasukkannya dengan pelan, sayang? Akh sialan! Lubangmu benar-benar!" Imbuh Mark sambil menggertakkan giginya dengan kuat ketika lubang itu telah mulai menghisap penis miliknya.

Masih sambil memilin kedua putingnya, "Akuh tidak mengukurnya, sayang-aakhh hanya saja kauhh sekarang benar-benar terasa sangaath memenuhi lubangkuuh, dan kau jugaahh menusuukhhnya dengan terlalu dal-AAKHH...!" Haechan tanpa sengaja menekan putingnya dengan terlalu keras hingga ia jadi memekik dengan nikmat karena perilaku miliknya sendiri itu.

Melihat Haechan asik mengerjai putingnya sendiri, Mark pun langsung tergoda untuk kembali menghisap puting itu lagi. Tak mau menunggu lama, ia lantas segera menyingkirkan tangan kiri milik kekasihnya dari puting itu dan menggantinya dengan menggunakan mulut panas miliknya.

"Eungh..Hyunggh aku sukaahh ini! Terussh hisaap putingkuuh!" Haechan menikmati hisapan dari sang kekasih pada putingnya dan semakin menekan kepala itu untuk terus menghisap putingnya dengan kasar, dalam, dan bergairah.

"Hhyungghhh cepat hentaakkan penismuu! Rasanya lebih sakiit saat kau terlalu pelan-akhh seperti ini!" Haechan menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika penis itu terasa seperti hendak merobek lubang pantatnya dan tidak segera masuk saja ke dalam lubang serakah itu.

Dan demi menuruti keinginan dari sang kekasih, maka dengan masih menyusu di puting itu, Mark pun langsung menghentakkan penis miliknya dengan sangat keras dan kasar. Menghadiahkan suara teriakan nyaring yang keluar dari bibir bengkak milik sang pacar.

"AAAAAARRGGHHH!" Haechan merasakan Mark membanting tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan mereka jadi berbaring pada saat itu.

Napas milik Haechan tidak teratur. Akhirnya kini penis besar dan panjang itu telah masuk secara sepenuhnya ke dalam sana, sedikit tidak nyaman seperti biasanya, namun ia mencoba untuk beradaptasi dengan hal itu. Karena Haechan tahu kalau penis itulah yang akan memberinya kenikmatan tiada tara setelah ini.

"Eurhmm..." Haechan merasakan gigi milik Mark singgah pada bahu kecilnya. Menggigitnya pelan dan sesekali juga menghisapnya dengan amat dalam. Tak selang lama saat ia sudah menikmati sentuhan itu, penis di analnya mulai bergerak. Perasaan gelisah sedikit menyelimuti benaknya karena ini adalah seks pertama mereka dengan tanpa memakai pengaman.

Haechan bukannya takut ataupun tidak suka, ia hanya tidak terbiasa dengan hal ini. Dan ia juga belum sepenuhnya siap jika cairan sperma milik sang kekasih nanti akan membanjiri lubangnya. Pasti rasa dan sensasinya juga akan sangat berbeda dan membuatnya sedikit merinding, mungkin?

"Tatap mataku sayang." Perintah Mark saat sejak tadi Haechan terus menutup matanya dengan erat sambil mencengkeram bantal yang ada di bawahnya.

"Akhh akhhh aahhh...!" Dengan penis yang terus menghentak di dalam lubangnya, Haechan mencoba untuk membuka mata secara perlahan. Meski rasa nikmat terus mendorongnya untuk memejamkan mata, namun ia tetap berusaha untuk membukanya demi menuruti keinginan dari Mark, sang kekasih.

"Kau selalu berteriak tidak sebelum kita melakukan ini, tapi pada akhirnya kau malah akan selalu berahkir dengan seperti ini setelahnya." Mark tetap menjaga pola sodokkannya, keras, tepat, dan tajam pada lubang milik Haechan supaya prostat milik bocah itu bisa langsung babak belur karena hantaman dari kepala penisnya yang sangat kasar itu.

"Karena tidaakh seru kalau aku langsuung bilang iyaahh-AAKH! Terussh di- di sanaaahh! Lebihhh kerass, sayaanghh!" Haechan ikut menggerakkan pantatnya berlawanan dengan Mark. Dia sudah terlarut ke dalam kenikmatan ini dan terus menginginkan yang lebih lagi.

"Dengar betapa sangat kotornya mulut ini." Mark mencubit bibir bawah milik Haechan dengan main-main, "Coba sini kuberi pelajaran supaya bibir ini tidak akan senakal itu lagi." Tanpa aba-aba Mark langsung meraup bibir itu dengan kalap. Melumatnya sebentar lalu segera melesakkan lidahnya untuk masuk ke dalam mulut hangat sang kekasih.

Haechan meladeni ciuman itu meski sesekali fokusnya akan pecah dengan prostatnya yang ditumbuk gila oleh Mark, namun setidaknya ia masih bisa menikmati ciuman mereka.

Tapi meskipun begitu, ciuman itu tidaklah bertahan lama sebab fokus milik Haechan tidak bisa dibagi secara sepenuhnya. Haechan mendorong dada milik Mark lalu ciuman mereka terlepas. Dan setelah itu Haechan langsung mendesah dengan sangat kacau karena Mark benar-benar menggenjoti lubangnya dengan begitu kasar. Membuat perut milik Haechan jadi teraduk-aduk dengan gila. Bahkan sepertinya ia akan berejakulasi lagi.

"Aahkk penisssmuuhh semakin besarrr-Ooouughhh...!" Punggung milik Haechan melengkung membentuk busur dengan sangat indahnya ketika Mark terlalu dalam menyodok lubangnya. Napasnya mulai tidak stabil, ia yakin sebentar lagi sperma miliknya pasti akan segera keluar.

"Lubangmu belum pernah benar-benar merasakan sperma milikku sayang, jadi aku rasa inilah-ark saatnya!" Satu hentakan terakhir Mark lakukan sebelum cairannya benar-benar melesak dengan sangat derasnya di dalam lubang itu.

"EEUUNGHH!" Sekujur tubuh milik Haechan terasa seperti dikerubungi oleh semut. Begitu merinding dan meremang bulu romanya. Ini adalah sensasi panas terluar biasa nikmat yang pernah ia rasakan. Dan Haechan tidak menyangka bahwa bercinta dengan tanpa kondom akan senikmat ini. Entah kenapa besok-besok ia berharap persediaan kondom milik sang pacar akan selalu habis, supaya dia bisa merasakan sensasi kenikmatan yang seperti ini lagi.

"Tsk, ternyata ada si kecil yang butuh perhatian di sini."

"Hyuungg! Jangan menggoda penisku seperti ituu!" Haechan mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi ketika Mark meggodai kepala penis miliknya dengan menggunakan kuku-kuku miliknya yang sedikit tajam. Ditambah pacarnya itu sesekali juga masih menggerakkan penisnya di dalam lubang beceknya itu, sehingga membuat ia jadi semakin tidak terkendali.

"Aku hanya memberinya perhatian sayang." Mark menggenggam penis milik Haechan, mengurutnya dari atas ke bawah dengan konstan bersamaan dengan penis miliknya sendiri yang sekarang juga masih bergerak di dalam lubang milik sang kekasih dengan gerakan yang stabil.

"Ouughh... Hyung suda-aakh aaahhh akhh! Lelaah hyuung!" Suara rajukan mulai keluar dari belah bibir milik Haechan, membuat Mark sadar bahwa sepertinya saat ini sang kekasih memanglah sudah benar-benar lelah.

"Oke, setelah kau keluar kita akan selesai sayang." Mark mencabut penisnya pelan, tidak mau membuat suara rajukan lain kembali terlontar dari mulut sang kekasih.

"Aarkk!" Haechan menggeram keras ketika pijatan dari Mark di penisnya terasa amat sangat nikmat. Ia menggeleng dengan kencang sebelum tak lama setelah itu ia akhirnya telah berhasil meraih ejakulasinya yang kedua.

"Kau sangat berkeringat." Mark memperhatikan penampilan sang kekasih yang bermandikan keringan, dan juga sperma dengan senyuman tipis.

"Ini bukti kerja kerasku, Hyung. Aku lelah." Haechan berkata ngawur lalu sedikit bergidik ketika penisnya masih belum berhenti mengeluarkan semen. Sepertinya malan ini mereka lebih banyak bermandikan sperma daripada keringat.

"Kau hanya mendesah, di sini aku yang lebih bekerja keras, kau bahkan mendesah juga karena diriku." Mark meraih tisyu yang ada di nakasnya dan membersihkan tangannya dari sisa sperma milik Haechan, sebenarnya dia ingin menjilat atau bahkan menelan sperma itu. Tapi ia tidak jadi melakukannya, sebab bisa celaka jika Haechan sampai melihatnya.

Asal kalian tahu saja, kekasihnya itu sangatlah jijik dan anti dengan hal-hal yang seperti itu.

"Hyung?" Haechan sedikit bergumam ketika berbicara. Kini kedua matanya telah tertutup dan ia juga telah berada pada posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan Mark yang masih membersihkan lubang analnya yang tadi benar-benar sangat becek dan basah.

"Apa?" Mark tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari lubang anal milik Haechan, terus membersihkannya dengan telaten. Lubang ini becek dan basah juga karena dirinya, jadi ia rasa membersihkannya adalah kewajiban yang harus ia lakukan.

"Hyung kalau sedang ada acara ke luar kota, tolong jaga diri ya. Jangan selingkuh. Kau itu jelek, jadi jangan sok mencari selingkuhan di belakangku." Haechan mulai berbicara ngawur untuk memperingatkan Mark yang memang sering ada acara ke luar kota. Maklum, kekasihnya itu vokalis band indie yang sangat terkenal, jadi sering dapat tawaran menyanyi ke luar kota. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang masih bocah, masih belum bisa menghasilkan uang. Jangankan menghasilkan uang, masuk SMA saja baru kemarin. Duh, berbeda sekali sih mereka ini.

"Selingkuhannya tidak usah dicari, paling juga akan datang sendiri-aaakhh!" Mark mengaduh sakit ketika kaki milik Haechan menendang rusuknya. Lagi-lagi sikap barbar sang kekasih muncul. Huft, berilah Mark kesabaran yang berlimpah Wahai Tuhan Yang Agung.

"Aku sedang tidak mau diajak bercanda. Dasar menyebalkan!" Haechan memanyunkan bibirnya, lagi-lagi ucapannya tidak dianggap serius oleh Mark.

"Baiklah sayang, maafkan aku ya. Aku tadi hanya bercanda." Mark membereskan tisyu kotor itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah, lalu ikut berbaring dengan pacar kesayangannya.

"Kenapa mendadak membicarakan soal selingkuh? Sering melihatku jalan dengan wanita saja kau tidak pernah cemburu, lalu ini kenapa tiba-tiba membahas soal selingkuhan?" Mark mengelus pipi sedikit berjerawat milik sang kekasih dengan lembut. Tumben di pipi sang pacar tumbuh jerawat, apa dia lupa dengan perawatannya? Padahal biasanya, jika ada satu saja jerawat yang tumbuh di pipi, maka dia pasti akan langsung heboh. Tapi ini? Sepertinya Haechan tidak terlalu memedulikan jerawat itu.

"Itu berbeda, wanita-wanita itu memang temanmu dan lagipula mereka juga tidak akan sudi jadi selingkuhanmu. Tapi kalau kau di luar kota siapa yang akan tahu? Kau mungkin akan jalan dengan wanita-wanita lain selain teman-teman wanitamu yang kukenal atau bahkan parahnya kau akan mengencani pria lain di belakangku. Tidak ada yang tahukan kalau seperti itu." Haechan meraih tangan milik Mark dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Itu mustahil sayang. Punya pacar satu saja sudah repot, apa lagi mau sok cari selingkuhan. Sudahlah, itu sangat merepotkan asal kau tau."

"Jadi aku merepotkan?" Haechan memelototkan matanya dengan tajam. Ia tidak terima Mark berkata seperti itu. Apa di sini Mark ingin pamer kepadanya kalau selama ini dia itu sangat merepotkan? Dasar pria tidak tahu diri!

"Aak-awwhhh, maafkan aku sayang-aaww." Mark meringis merasakan Haechan kembali melakukan kekerasan terhadap tubuhnya. Kali ini kedua telinganya yang jadi korban. Dan sungguh, jeweran milik sang kekasih itu sakitnya memang tiada duanya. Luar biasa.

"Makanya punya mulut dijaga! Jangan asal bicara lagi di depanku!" Peringatan menyeramkan Haechan keluarkan. Inilah ultimatum terwahid yang harus Mark patuhi.

Jangan asal apalagi sampai salah bicara kalau di depan pacar. Bisa mati kau kalau tidak mematuhi ultimatum ini.

 **...**

 **END**

 **SELASA 28/03/2017**

 **...**

 **Ff aneh, kalau nyesel udah baca sih gak papa :")**

 **Ini adalah ff khusus yang kudedikasikan untuk Kak Kinan. Si kakak senior yang kemarin dengan sangat sialannya ngebahas soal sex pakai kondom di depan bocah semanis diriku. Sebenernya ff ini gak sesuai sama ekspektasinya dia, karena jujur apa yang dia ceritakan kemarin sangatlah terlalu berat untuk kubuat jadi ff :"v so, kak kinan, kuharap kamu bisa memaklumi diriku ya.**

 **Untuk ff request yang lain yang sabar ya. Tanggungan FF request yang kugarap tinggal 5 saja. Yaitu dari pacar kesayangan Ichinisan 1-3(1), Fadia (1), prince yuta (2), dan Chaca (1). Untuk kalian berempat, bersabarlah... sekali lagi, bersabarlah... semua akan indah pada waktunya...**

 **Kak Kinan semoga kamu terpuaskan sama ff ini. Maaf kalau banyak typo, salah penulisan dan blahblahblah... Yang penting satu tanggunganku sudah mengudara.. lega akunya...**

 **Sebenernya belakangan aku lebih fokus ngerjain ff request-an orang-orang daripada ngelanjutin ff-ku yang lain. Soalnya kalian pasti pernah ngerasain yang namanya punya tanggungan itu gak enak. Jadi biarkanlah beban-beban itu mengudara terlebih dahulu baru aku akan nerusin ff-ku yang lain. Tapi tetep kok ya, ff-ku itu gak akan ada yang aku discontinue-kan. Soalnya aku ngerti perasaan readers -termasuk siders, kalo baca ff tapi ffnya di-discontinue-kan :") rasanya itu perih, seperih pas aku lihat banyaknya siders yang baca ff-ku /alah curhat!**

 **Dan untuk seluruh Markhyuck shipper, aku harap kalian terpuaskan sama FF rated M ini. Aku tahu terkadang kalian kurang asupan -aku pun sama, jadi kubuatkan ini juga khusus untuk kalian. Kalian mau suka atau gak itu masa bodoh, yang penting aku hanya ingin berkarya(?) Dan membagikan hasil karya(?) Ini kepada kalian semua yang telah lama menantikan suatu karya yang seperti ini.**

 **Dan satu lagi, berhentilah saling menyakiti perasaan satu sama lain hanya karena masalah yang sepele. Ingat, perbedaan itu diciptakan untuk mewarnai kusamnya dunia yang kalian pijaki.**

 **Catatan khusus : Hidaaa~~~~ aku masih menunggu ff request-an dariku yang udah hampir dua bulan belum kamu post~~~~**

 **...**

 **...**

 **MARKHYUCK/MARKCHAN SHIPPER I LOVE YOU!**


End file.
